Momentos
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Nessie fue secuestrada a los cuatro años y al mismo tiempo quedó huérfana. Está sola, excepto por su nuevo tutor, Jacob, el mejor amigo de su madre. JxN TH
1. Protector

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sí lo sé, "¿Qué hace esta loca subiendo otra cuando aún no termina la anterior?". Pues tengo una respuesta, esta historia ya está completa. Cuenta con 5 capítulos, es cortita. Aunque estoy comenzando a pensar en una continuación jeje. Ya veremos en el transcurso.**

**Espero que les guste, es mi primera historia JxN. No es mi pareja favorita la verdad. Comenten para saber si les gustó. :D**

Con veinte años, Jacob Black era el mejor policía. Recién graduado de su entrenamiento y con reconocimientos por sus logros, ahora comenzaba un nuevo caso. Cuando era joven vivió en Forks, Washington con su padre y hermanas. Pero a la edad de 17 se marchó como todo joven rebelde y siguió su sueño de convertirse en oficial de policía. Por extraño que le pareciese, su inspiración había sido Charlie Swan, padre de Bella, su mejor amiga.

El pensar en ella lo puso nostálgico. El trabajo que le asignaron era sobre la hija de Bella, Nessie. No conocía al esposo de ella pero por lo que le contaba era un hombre bueno y responsable al cual amaba incondicionalmente. Jacob se alegró por ella. Bella había quedado embarazada a los 16, cuando se mudó con su madre a Phoenix. Jacob había quedado sorprendido, pero la apoyó en lo que pudo aun con la distancia que había. No pudo asistir a su boda ya que ellos se casaron hasta que la niña cumplió dos años. Edward, el esposo de Bella era 4 años mayor que ella, por lo que ahora era un reconocido científico y maestro de la universidad de Phoenix. El día de su boda Jacob se encontraba en el campo de batalla simulado de la policía de Las Vegas.

El trabajo que le habían asignado consistía en atrapar a un grupo de traficantes de drogas y dueños de lugares donde prostituían a menores. No se habría interesado de no ser porque la hija de su amiga estaba entre las niñas secuestradas. Una niña de cuatro años siendo vendida a viejos asquerosos y pervertidos. Le hervía la sangre de solo pensarlo. Bella lo había llamado el día que la secuestraron, estaban de regreso a su casa cuando una camioneta pasó y la arrancó de sus brazos. Ella luchó e intentó quitárselas pero le fue imposible. Edward estaba desesperado también. Pero si estaba en sus manos atraparlos, lo haría.

Seis largos e interminables meses después habían acabado con la mitad de la banda y con tres lugares de prostitución. Aun así la niña no aparecía. Pero por fin, ahora después de tanto tiempo la tenían. Jacob estaba seguro de que era ese el lugar. Llamó a Edward y Bella a primera hora para pedirles que viajaran, si la niña estaba ahí tendrían que apoyarla. Bella lloró por el teléfono y le agradeció, le dijo que estarían ahí al siguiente día en la mañana. La redada sería ese día por la noche y Jacob no quería que estuvieran presentes.

Todo el equipo estaba preparado, Jacob dirigía a los hombres. En silencio comenzaron a entrar en lo que parecía una bodega gigante. Por dentro estaba lleno de cuartos. Muchos divididos solo con cortinas. Pero al final del pasillo estaba el cuarto donde sabían se encontraban los hombres causantes de esto. Fueron en silencio y sin alterar mucho las cosas para que los que estaban dentro de los cuartos con los niños no huyeran. Agarraron a los causantes sin alterar mucho las cosas. Después el equipo de Jacob se encargó de detener de uno por uno a los que se encontraban en los cuartos.

Jacob fue viendo como se llevaban de uno por uno, incluso había personas del gobierno. La fotógrafa de la policía entró y antes de que movieran nada tomó fotos para un reportaje.

-Black, ¿quieres que traigamos a las enfermeras? Hay muchas niñas en estado grave de salud.

-Claro, déjenlas entrar. Pero díganles que se aseguren de ganar la confianza de las niñas y niños.

Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo con 20 cuartos pequeños con colchones y casi sin luz. Dentro había niños de entre los 4 y 9 años. Los otros tres lugares que habían destruido eran de jóvenes, no niños. Pero ahora, al ver la cara desolada o perdida de los niños, maldecía a los hombres que estaban siendo arrestados.

Siguió caminando hasta detenerse de golpe. Una niña que él conocía, o más bien sus ojos. Eran los ojos de Bella. Lo sabía. Se acercó y la niña se retrajo, pegándose a la pared y comenzando a llorar.

-No, no llores pequeña. Nessie, -pronunció su nombre y la niña abrió los ojos con asombro. –Soy policía y amigo de tus padres. Conozco a tu mami Bella. Ven, confía en mí no te haré daño.

Estiró los brazos y el menudo cuerpo de la niña se estremeció. La tomó con delicadeza y la llevó a donde estaba la ambulancia. La niña comenzó a llorar en sus brazos y en la garganta de Jacob se formó un nudo. Pero estaba a salvo, él se encargaría de que nada volviera a pasarle.

A todos los pequeños le harían una evaluación psicológica y física, pero después de vestirlos, cambiarlos, alimentarlos y que hubieran dormido. Esa noche sería agotadora. Jacob vio que se llevaban a la niña y él se fue a la comisaría para hacer el papeleo necesario. Aun faltaban algunos asuntos por remediar pero este sería el último lugar de prostitución, o lo que ellos sabían.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto Jacob entró en su oficina escuchó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Black, te tengo una terrible noticia. El avión donde venían los padres de la niña Cullen ha explotado.

Jacob se quedó sin palabras. Esto no podía ser verdad. Había hablado apenas ayer con Bella.

-¿Estás seguro? –le dijo a Paul, su compañero.

-Más seguro que nunca. Lo siento jefe.

-Claro, gracias por avisar.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando recordó algo.

-¡Paul!

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué pasará con la niña?

-No lo sé, probablemente la mandarán a un orfanato.

-Gracias.

Jacob pensó durante todo el día sobre la niña, no tenía padres, tenía cuatro años y había sido secuestrada. No tenía hogar ni nada concreto en su futuro. Necesitaría de mucha ayuda psicológica y si alguien la adoptaba había posibilidad de que no la comprendieran.

La única solución posible era que él la adoptara. Tenía 20 años, era joven. Pero aun así podría hacerlo. Le temblaron las manos de pensar en ser padre. Pero no lo sería, solo sería su protector. Ella tuvo un padre y no quería borrar esa imagen, solo quería protegerla.

Se levantó y salió sin decir una palabra a donde se encontraban todos los niños, en el hospital. Al llegar la vio a lo lejos. Su cabello rojizo tapaba su rostro, pero podía ver las lágrimas. Abrazaba a un osito de peluche con todas sus fuerzas. Una enfermera intentaba hablar con ella, pero la niña no abría la boca. Se acercó en silencio y la enfermera lo vio.

-Muy bien Reneesme, lo dejaremos para después, -se giró hacia Jacob. –Esta niña no habla. No sé si es por el trauma o porque no sabe. No participa y tengo mi límite de paciencia. Con permiso oficial.

A Jacob le irritó un poco la actitud de la enfermera. Miró a la niña y se acercó. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y miraba a Jacob con curiosidad y miedo a la vez.

-Hola pequeña, ¿me recuerdas? –la niña asintió, sin emitir sonido. -¿Te encuentras bien? –de nuevo asintió. -¿Por qué no quieres hablar con la enfermera? –los ojos de Nessie se llenaron de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-Oficial Black, no esperaba verlo por aquí. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Hola doctora, no, solo quería ver cómo estaba la niña, -discretamente la alejó del campo auditivo de Nessie y le susurró al oído. –Sus padres han muerto esta mañana en un accidente.

La doctora la miró esperando que dijera que era una broma, pero no fue así.

-¡Oh por Dios! –jadeó la doctora. –Pobre niña, no tiene nada ahora.

-Quería preguntarle algo. ¿Qué pasaría si por casualidad quisieran adoptar a la niña?

-Pues tendría que ser una familia bien colocada, con padre y madre. Mayores de edad por supuesto.

Jacob torció el gesto.

-O sea todo lo que yo no tengo.

-¡Jacob! ¿Estás pensando en adoptarla?

-Es hija de mi amiga, es importante para mí que esté bien. Si una familia la adopta o como tus enfermeras se desesperan porque no habla y comienzan a golpearla, no sé qué haría si me enterara.

-Tienes razón, el factor psicológico es importante. Te ayudaré, pero tendrás que prometer ayudar a esa niña con todo lo que sea necesario. Pagarás la mejor educación y la amarás tanto como a ti.

-Más aun, -dijo sonriendo y abrazando a la doctora.

Tuvieron que subir a la corte y pelear por la niña, pero ganaron. La doctora aportó comentarios e ideas. La abogada era amiga de la misma doctora y los apoyaba indudablemente. Jacob sería el nuevo tutor legal de la niña hasta su mayoría de edad.

Mientras tanto Nessie estuvo en el hospital siendo analizada psicológica y físicamente. La doctora no tenía tan buenas noticias. Sí, había sido violada no solo una sino muchas veces. Seguía sin hablar porque, según el médico, estaba muy traumada. Jacob estuvo preocupado pero cuando la tuvo el primer día en su casa no le importó todo lo que se avecinaba.

-Te tengo preparada una habitación, -le dijo mientras subía las escaleras con ella en brazos. No había soltado su dedo de la boca ni su osito. –Es rosa, ideal para niña. Tiene muchos juguetes y una gran cama. Espero que no te caigas de ahí, -la niña negó. -¿Sabes ir al baño sola? –asintió.

Al entrar en la habitación la bajó. Le había pedido a su amigo Seth que preparara la habitación. Era acogedora, con paredes y colcha rosas. Un tapiz con zapatillas, corazones y estrellas que atravesaba la mitad de la habitación. Un baúl de juguetes, un peinador, vestidor y una ventana en el fondo.

-¿Qué te parece? –le dijo a Nessie volteando a verla.

Ella devolvió su mirada y por alguna razón entendió que preguntaba si todo esto era suyo.

-Sí, lo es. Todo es tuyo. Es tu nueva casa, -por el silencio de la niña interpretó que le gustaba. Miró su reloj y vio que era tarde. –Es hora de dormir.

Entró en la habitación y deshizo la cama. Rascó su cabeza y se sintió confuso. ¿Quién le ayudaría a vestirse?

-¿Te sabes vestir sola? –la niña asintió. Suspiró y fue a su peinador a sacar el pijama. Se la puso sobre la cama. –Iré a ponerme la mía, tú cámbiate y volveré en unos minutos para arroparte.

Volvió después como prometió y la niña estaba parada frente a la cama, con el dedo en la boca y esperándolo. La ropa que se había quitado estaba en la cama, doblada. Jacob sonrió y la tomó para meterla entre las sábanas y colchas. Besó su frente cariñosamente y se despidió con un susurro. Tomó la ropa para echarla en la lavadora. Apagó la luz pero escuchó un quejido de la niña.

-Dejaré prendida la lámpara, ¿Qué te parece? –se acercó y en el buró a su lado había una pequeña esfera que al presionar un botón se abría y emitía una luz que se expandía por la habitación. –Tiene música, pero no sé si la prefieras así. ¿Ves este botón? Es para prender la música, si la quieres solo presiónalo. ¿De acuerdo? –Nessie asintió y Jacob sonrió. –Eres una chica lista.

Antes de dormirse en su cama, escuchó la música de la lámpara. Suspiró contento y se quedó dormido. Como todo policía siempre estaba alerta. A las 2 de la madrugada se despertó por un ruido. Era un llanto. Supo de inmediato que era Nessie y corrió a su habitación. Cuando entró ella tenía una pesadilla y se quejaba en sueños.

-Nessie, -dijo suavemente sacudiendo su hombro. –Nena, despierta.

Abrió los ojos asustada y cuando vio el rostro de Jacob lo abrazó. A él se le derritió el corazón y contestó a su abrazo. -¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo? Así ambos espantaremos esas pesadillas juntos. Nada podrá pasarte mientras estés conmigo.

La sintió asentir y no dudó en tomarla y llevarla a su habitación. Su cama era más grande que la de Nessie, como hombre grande necesitaba espacio. La recostó y después corrió a su habitación por la lámpara. La prendió del lado de la cama donde ella estaría y después fue a apagar la luz y se recostó a su lado. La niña se pegó a su lado y comenzó a quedarse dormida casi de inmediato.

Jacob debía reconocer que quizá fuera muy difícil, pero por ella lo intentaría.

El tiempo pasa de prisa y cuando menos lo imaginó tenía un año viviendo con Nessie. La niña se había acoplado bien a su acarreada vida pero seguía sin hablar. Tendría que entrar a la escuela y si no podía hablar no la aceptarían.

-Vamos Nessie, yo sé que puedes hablar, -le decía Jacob mientras preparaba la cena. –No te dejarán entrar a la escuela si no hablas. Tienes que hacerlo.

Se sentó frente a ella y la observó de frente. –Estás asustada y lo sé, pero tienes que entender que sin escuela no hay futuro, sin futuro no hay nada. Entonces vamos, tienes que decirme algo, cualquier cosa. ¿Tienes una duda? Adelante, dime. Es más, si me preguntas te diré de donde vienen los bebés. –Nessie soltó una risita traviesa. Después se quedó seria y lo miró.

-¿Mi papá y mi mamá? –preguntó. Jacob se quedó congelado en su lugar sin poder creerlo. Hubiera sonreído de no ser por la pregunta formulada. Suspiró y la miró.

-Ellos murieron Nessie, pero te dejaron conmigo porque saben que te cuidaré bien. ¿Confías en mí? –ella asintió. –No lo escuché, ¿confías en mí?

-Sí, -susurró tímidamente.

-¿Me prometes comenzar a hablar? Y dejar de chuparte el dedo, eso causará estragos en tus dientes. Te apuesto a que no quieres llevar frenillos cuando entres a la secundaria.

-Lo prometo Jake, -Jacob sonrió como idiota al escucharla.

-Esa es mi chica, -besó su frente y le dio la cena.

Nessie fue hablando más y más hasta recuperar el habla por completo. Los doctores estaban muy satisfechos y más aun los directivos de la escuela.

El primer día de escuela fue duro para ambos, al verla ir con un puñado de desconocidos hizo aflorar su lado protector. Nessie tuvo problemas porque no le gustaba hablar con extraños y mucho menos le gustaba que la tocaran. Pero salió adelante por no decepcionar a su tutor.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le dijo en cuanto la recogió.

-¿Puedo quedarme en casa? –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así de mal he, -suspiró y manejó en silencio hasta la casa. Ahí frente a ella en la mesa comenzó a hablar con ella. –Escucha Nessie, será difícil, muy difícil. A mí tampoco me gustan los extraños, odio hablar con ellos. Tú conoces a todo mi equipo, a los lobos como nos llaman. Te caen bien, ¿cierto? –ella asintió. –Pues cuando los conocí no les hablaba, no me gustaban los extraños. Pero después me fueron cayendo mejor. Se convirtieron en mis amigos. Eso podría pasarte a ti. No te cierres al mundo. Todo lo que pasó se superará. Eres muy fuerte al igual que tu mamá.

-No me gusta que me toquen tampoco, -dijo ella con un sollozo.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Pero no te puedes quedar aislada. Cada vez que alguien te toque, aléjate discretamente. Si alguien intenta acercarse más de lo necesario grita, los de alrededor tratarán de ayudarte. Si tienes amigos diles que no te toquen, no tienes por qué fingir. Ahora, cuando estés más grande te ayudaré a pelear para que puedas defenderte, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Lo harás por mí pequeña?

-Sí Jacob, pero… -guardó silencio y Jacob la alentó a continuar. Bajó la mirada. -¿Prometes cuidarme siempre? –susurró. Él sonrió.

-Claro que sí mi princesa, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.


	2. Mejor amigo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lamento haber tardado tanto.**

**Olvidé decir que el título de la historia es por la canción Momentos de Noel Schajris (ex integrante de Sin Bandera). Es muy linda, si pueden escúchenla.**

**Siete**** años después:**

Jacob se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor. Anoche había tenido una redada y se había dormido hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Cuando despertó a las doce, como era obvio, Nessie ya no estaba en casa. La escuela era algo que ella amaba más que nada. Era como su segunda casa y amaba aprender. Con 12 años cruzaba el noveno grado. Era algo diferente a los años anteriores, era una etapa en la que las jóvenes se volvían más superficiales y los hombres más hormonales.

Pero él no tenía miedo de su niña, ella era buena y sabía las reglas impuestas por Jacob desde que comenzó el año escolar.

Absorbió de su tasa viendo el reportaje en la tele, que estaba en silencio. Nessie no tardaría en llegar y quería darle la bienvenida con una comida deliciosa. Rió silenciosamente, si tan solo su equipo lo viera. Él era el más rudo en el trabajo, pero al llegar a casa se derretía, convirtiéndose en el esclavo de una pequeña niña de 12 años. Él ahora tenía 28 años y lo habían ascendido a jefe, haciendo así sus horarios mucho más accesibles.

Escuchó la puerta ser golpeada y frunció el ceño.

-¡Preparé tu platillo favorito! –gritó desde la cocina.

-¡No tengo hambre! –escuchó un tono extraño en su voz, lo que en conjunto con el golpe de la puerta indicaban que estaba enojada o triste, o quizá ambas. Se puso de pie y esperó que al menos entrara para saludarlo. Pero no fue así. Se encaminó a su cuarto para ver que sucedía.

La encontró en su cama, llorando. Sus sollozos estremecían su cuerpo de niña. Jacob la miró un momento, con un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró y se acercó. Esto sería lo más difícil. Ojalá estuviera Bella aquí, pensó.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo sentándose en su cama y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Nessie.

-¡Lo que pasa es que soy un fenómeno! –dijo con la voz ahogada por el colchón.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Todos lo dicen. En la escuela se ríen de mí porque no tengo amigos.

-Yo soy tu amigo, -de golpe la niña levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su nariz. El cabello se amontonaba en su rostro. Jacob sonrió y comenzó a quitar el cabello se su cara. -¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?

-Pero yo pensé que eras… no lo sé. Otra cosa.

-Puedo ser lo que tú quieras, lo que necesites. Necesitas un tutor, un amigo, un consejo, comida, -sonrió encantadoramente y la niña respondió. Después su sonrisa se desvaneció y antes de que comenzara a llorar Jacob la tomó en sus brazos para que lo hiciera en su hombro.

-Nadie habla conmigo, dicen que soy rara. Mis amigas dicen que soy lesbiana porque no tengo amigos hombres. Pero la verdad es que no me acerco a ellos porque… –Jacob la sintió temblar en sus brazos y supo la razón.

-Porque evocan tus recuerdos, -ella asintió, comprobando sus miedos. El accidente que sufrió de pequeña nunca sería sanado. La perseguiría por el resto de su vida. –Escucha Nessie… lo que…algunas personas… –no sabía cómo explicarle, como expresar lo que pensaba. Suspiró profundamente y tomó el rostro de la niña entre sus manos. –No todos los hombres que conozcas en tu vida van a ser como los que te secuestraron. Yo no lo soy, tu padre no lo era, ninguno de mi equipo lo es. Puedes conocer a millones de jóvenes y no lo serán, aunque siempre hay alguien, la excepción. Pero es por eso que te enseñé a defenderte desde los ocho años. Peleas mejor que muchos de tus compañeros, puedo apostarlo. Lo que intento decir es que no vivas a la sombra de lo que te ocurrió o no podrás vivir en absoluto. Disfruta de la gente que te rodea y sé feliz. Intenta confiar en ellos, pero no los dejes que se aprovechen. Demuéstrales cuan lista, hermosa y valiosa eres.

-Solo tú crees eso porque eres mi tutor, -dijo derramando unas lágrimas. Jacob las limpió y besó su frente.

-Lo creo porque vivo contigo y porque yo te eduqué. Sin mencionar el maravilloso trabajo que hicieron tus padres. Nunca dudes de mis palabras. –la niña asintió y lo abrazó con sus delgados brazos.

-Gracias Jake, prometo que siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

-Y tú la mía pequeña.

El tiempo en la escuela fue mucho mejor para Nessie. Comprobó que no todos los hombres querían lastimarla y que no eran como los que la habían secuestrado. Tuvo problemas de adolescentes, para lo que Jake requirió de ayuda profesional.

-Gracias por venir Leah, no sé qué le ocurre. Se metió en el baño gritando y llorando y no ha salido de ahí. Sospecho que son cosas de mujeres porque dice que no quiere hablarlo conmigo.

-Si quieres que esto funcione, vete.

-¿Disculpa? Esta es mi casa, -Leah lo miró seriamente y Jacob torció los ojos. Se marchó a la oficina para terminar un papeleo que tenía.

Leah subió con decisión. Conocía muy bien la casa, era la novia de Jacob. Lo habían sido desde hacía dos años y ella seguía esperando por un anillo de compromiso. Cuando no llegó después del año, supo que tenía algo que ver con la niña que vivía con él. La conoció y le pareció una linda chica tímida, pero se interponía en su camino. Ahora Jake le pedía ayuda y a pesar del desagrado que le tenía a la niña eran cosas de chicas y la compadecía por no tener una madre.

Tocó en la puerta suavemente.

-¡Vete Jake! No quiero hablar contigo.

-Soy Leah, Ness.

Se escuchó un crujido y mover de cosas y después el seguro de la puerta. Nessie estaba asustada, no sabía bien lo que le ocurría. El internet la dejaba aun más confundida.

-Hola Leah, pasa, -dijo haciéndose a un lado. -¿Jake te llamó?

-Sí, está desesperado porque no sabe qué es lo que te ocurre. ¿Estás bien?

-Creo, el intenet dice que es un ciclo normal, que la mujer entre 10 y 12 años debe atravesar por eso, hasta llegar entre los 48 y 55 o algo así a otro ciclo llamado menopausia.

-Bien, los chicos de ahora se van por el internet. Querida, como dijiste lo que te pasa es algo normal. Debes aprender a ser discreta, limpia y ordenada. Es personal, pero puedes hablarlo con otras chicas. Los hombre jamás van a entenderte nada sobre este tema, les asusta que una mujer pueda sangrar durante días y no morir, -rió con su sofisticada risita y Nessie la acompañó. –Te enseñaré todo lo que hay que aprender. Pero después tú tendrás que ayudarme a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Nessie asintió.

Jacob regresó dos horas después. Intrigado aun por la reacción de Nessie. Al subir las encontró en la recamara de ella, hablando.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? –dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

-Claro Jake, -dijo Nessie animadamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó cauteloso.

-Claro, todo perfecto gracias a Leah.

Jacob frunció el ceño extrañado por la mirada cómplice entre ambas mujeres.

-Muy bien, las dejo para que continúen.

Después de la cena Leah se tuvo que marchar. Se sentaron en la sala a ver un poco de televisión.

-¿Jake?

-¿Mmm?

-¿No crees que sería conveniente que Leah durmiera aquí? –dijo ella mirándolo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Para qué? –preguntó extrañado.

-No lo sé, para que me ayude con cosas de mujeres y para que esté contigo. ¿No te gustaría?

-No es eso, solo que no creo que lo nuestro sea tan serio. No quisiera que entrara a nuestras vidas y que si las cosas no funcionan después, tener que cambiar todo de nuevo.

-¿Entonces por qué no te casas con ella?

-No entiendo tu repentina preocupación por Leah, ¿de verdad te gustaría que viviera aquí? –Nessie lo miró pero ella conocía la respuesta real a esa pregunta. No quería a ningún extraño en sus vidas. Pero no era el acuerdo que pactó con Leah. Dejó de mirarlo y respondió con un susurro que sí. –No te creo. Me estás mintiendo. Eres igual o peor que tu madre al mentir. No quieres que viva aquí. Ella te pidió que lo dijeras, ¿no es cierto?

No lo miró, no lo negó, pero tampoco lo aceptó. Jacob sabía la respuesta.

-Nadie va a alterar nuestras vidas Ness, seremos tú y yo siempre. Si alguien se viniera a vivir con nosotros tendría que ser extraordinaria. No es que Leah no lo sea, solo que creo que no es la indicada para mí. Había estado pensando en romper con ella hace unos días. Creo que de verdad quiere que le pida matrimonio, -escuchó suspirar a Nessie en silencio y sonrió. La abrazó y besó sus broncíneos cabellos. –Eres maravillosa mi niña. Ve a dormir y no me vuelvas a ocultar nada y mucho menos a mentir.

Nessie sonrió y asintió. Nadie la entendía como Jacob. Besó su mejilla antes de correr a su habitación.

Después de eso no volvió a saber de Leah, y en su ser se sentía feliz.


	3. Maestro

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que continúe gustándoles.**

**Cinco años después:**

Jacob llegó de la oficina algo cansado. No era tan agotador como antes, pero aun así el papeleo era lo que menos le gustaba de su trabajo. Su equipo lo empezaba a molestar por ser el más grande. La verdad es que Jacob seguía tan enérgico, guapo y fuerte que cuando comenzó ese trabajo.

Solo que odiaba pasar horas en la oficina haciendo papeleo. El caso en el que trabajó en conjunto con su equipo había sido algo difícil. No entendía como podía haber tanta corrupción. Dos del equipo del sur de Las Vegas estaban infiltrados en la policía para avisar a una banda de narcotraficantes.

El detenerlos, sacarles información, atrapar a la banda, etc. Había sido agotador y lo peor, no había visto a su niña en todo el día. Sonrió irónicamente, Nessie ya no tenía nada de niña. Era toda una mujercita de 17 años. Por suerte había salido todo bien y su vida era tranquila. No quedaban muchos estragos de lo que pasó a su temprana edad. Él creía que sería más difícil, pero después de enseñarle a defenderse, de presentarle gente buena, de enseñarle a confiar tanto en él como en los demás, había crecido para convertirse en una hermosa joven. Era una excelente estudiante y estaba constantemente rodeada de amigos.

Jacob llegó a su cuarto y la vio recostada en su cama. Desde la vez que la había invitado a dormir con él, la primera noche que estuvo en su casa no había vuelto a dormir en su cama. Suspiró al mirarla, este verano terminaba la preparatoria y entonces iría a la universidad de Phoenix. No entendía por qué allá, pero la verdad es que no quería contradecirla. Cuando Nessie se decidía por algo lo hacía, a veces si Jacob no estaba de acuerdo lo hacía a escondidas.

Se cambió y se recostó junto a ella. Casi de inmediato ella lo sintió y lo abrazó. Estaban tan acostumbrados a dormir juntos que se les hacía natural. Jacob respondió su abrazo y se quedó plácidamente dormido. En cuanto Nessie se despertó, él también. Bajó para preparar el desayuno en cuanto se vistió. Nessie tardaba más y si no lo preparaba él, ella se quedaría sin desayunar.

Preparó algo rápido y cuando ella bajó ya todo estaba listo.

-Gracias, Jake, -dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

-Por nada, princesa.

Desayunaron en silencio y Jacob notó que algo molestaba a Nessie.

-¿Pasa algo que deba saber? –dijo sin presionarla mucho.

-No, -suspiró sabiendo que Jacob no le creería y que tendría que decirle. Lo miró y sus ojos se aguaron. –No tengo con quien ir al baile de graduación. No tengo novio y nadie me ha invitado.

-Seguro que alguien lo hará, -dijo Jacob intentando animarla. Pero la verdad era que no comprendía cuán importante era para Nessie. La inseguridad en ella misma era uno de los estragos más notorios dejados por el accidente de su niñez. El hecho de que nadie quisiera llevarla la hacía sentir menos. –Si no, siempre puedes ir conmigo. Sé que soy muy viejo pero no me veo tan mal en traje, -bromeó.

Nessie lo miró y sonrió. –No hubiera elegido a nadie mejor para ser mi pareja. Muchas gracias Jake.

-Por nada mi niña, ahora termina que se hará tarde.

Nessie pasó el resto del día pensando en un vestido para la graduación. Le comentó a sus amigas que iría con Jacob y ellas la miraron estupefactas.

-Ness, tienes que estar bromeando.

-¿Por qué? –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Dejará en vergüenza a todos los hombres. Tu tutor está de infarto. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Treinta y tres, -Nessie se quedó callada pensando. Nunca había visto a Jake como un hombre guapo, pero la verdad es que sí lo era. –Supongo que ser policía lo ayuda a mantenerse en forma.

-Promete que me lo presentas, si le gusto dejo a Jeremy, -dijo Violet en parte broma y en parte verdad.

Nessie sintió la necesidad de decirle que Jacob era suyo y no lo compartía. Pero la verdad es que no era suyo y que quizá podría pertenecer a otra mujer. Sintió una opresión en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo malo de que vas con él es que seguro no pierdes tu virginidad como es costumbre. Dudo que tu tutor quiera dormir contigo.

-Hay por favor, ni aun cuando fuera con cualquier otro chico. Nessie es una santa, ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso. –Dijo una de sus "amigas". Nessie se sintió avergonzada, era cierto pero ellas no podían comprender por qué no le gustaba el contacto con los hombres.

-No necesito dar mi primer beso, esperaré a que llegue el indicado.

-Pues siéntate cariño porque te vas a cansar.

Todas rieron menos, por supuesto, Nessie. Ella se fue a su casa algo deprimida. Jacob llegó por la noche y lo notó.

-Estás triste, -no era una pregunta. Jacob la conocía muy bien como para no saber.

-Es una tontería, -dijo bajando la mirada y jugando con la comida.

-Si te provoca algún sentimiento no es una tontería.

-Es solo que… -lo miró y se sonrojó notablemente. Jacob comenzaba a pensar lo peor. –Mis amigas se burlan de mí porque…porque no he dado mi primer beso, -bajó la mirada y se sonrojó más.

-¿Y eso qué tiene? Aun eres joven y hermosa, no tardarán en llegar varios pretendientes, ya lo verás.

-Sí pero mis amigas creen que ya no tengo arreglo, que el hecho de que ningún chico se haya interesado es señal de que estaré sola, de que nadie me querrá.

-¿Y tú les crees?

-No lo sé, -susurró tímidamente. –A veces me gustaría que papá y mamá no hubieran muerto. Que no me hubieran secuestrado. Hubiera sido una adolescente normal, -levantó la vista y vio cierto dolor en los ojos de Jacob. -¡No! ¡No quería decir que me arrepiento de estar aquí, contigo!

Se puso de pie y abrazó a Jacob. Él se sentía algo mal, tenía todo el derecho del mundo de querer a sus padres. Pero por un momento sintió que todo lo que había luchado por ganársela había sido en vano.

-Nunca oirás de mis labios que diga que me arrepiento. Eres el mejor tutor que alguien haya podido tener, -Jacob le sonrió y asintió.

-Lo entiendo, anda, termina tu cena.

Se fueron a dormir y Nessie se quedó pensando un rato. Escuchaba los suaves ronquidos de Jacob a su lado. Eran como su nana, desde los 4 años los escuchaba. Lo miró largo rato en la oscuridad, su rostro era para ella tan conocido. Tímidamente extendió su mano y acarició sus labios. Seguro que era bueno besando. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en eso.

Pero al pensarlo bien, se le ocurrió algo. Él era su único amigo, su compañero de casi toda la vida. Le había enseñado tanto. ¿Por qué no su primer beso? No sería peligroso con él, no trataría de abusar de ella. No tenían sentimientos mutuos. Era simplemente experimentación. Pero seguro que él la veía como una niña pequeña. Sería como pedirle a tu… padre. Negó con la cabeza. Él jamás había intentado ser un padre, solo un tutor.

Se durmió con la idea en la cabeza. Le dio vueltas durante todo el día. Decidió que al terminar el día le preguntaría. Si decía que sí, entonces por fin podría dejar de pensar en su estúpido primer beso. Podría decirles a sus amigas, aunque sin decir quién. Si le decía que no…entonces no sabría qué pasaría. Pero esperaba que no pasara.

Llegó a la casa algo nerviosa y emocionada. De verdad quería que le dijera que sí. Jacob ya tenía lista la cena. Cuando la vio notó cierto brillo malicioso.

-¿Algo de qué preocuparme? –dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-No…bueno, en realidad no lo sé.

-No comprendo.

-Tengo algo que decirte o más bien pedirte, -él la miró inquisitivamente. –Mejor siéntate.

-Me pones nervioso, mejor suéltalo ya Nessie.

-Quiero que mi primer beso sea contigo, -dijo de forma atropellada y con los ojos cerrados. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no soportaría un rechazo. Era la única persona que la había aceptado desde el inicio, si ahora le decía que no sería malo para ella. –Por favor, es solo que me has enseñado tantas cosas y te confío mi vida. Confío en ti.

-Pero Nessie, -él pasó las manos por su cabello nerviosamente.

-Escucha, si no lo haces, y no lo digo por amenazarte o asustarte, resultará desastroso. Eres la única persona que jamás me ha rechazado, se ha burlado, me ha criticado. Me aceptaste, me educaste y he tenido muchas primeras experiencias contigo, -dijo con la mirada baja y hablando rápidamente. –Es en serio cuando te advierto que no deberías… -Nessie sintió como tomaban su rostro de forma suave pero decidida. Sintió los labios de Jacob sobre los suyos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El beso comenzó algo extraño. Nessie estaba algo rígida, pero poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a él. Le respondió como pudo, aprendiendo en el camino. Jacob no la presionaba para nada, solo esperaba a que se acostumbrara y a que aprendiera. Nessie movió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jake y él la atrajo más hacia él.

De pronto, como una cubeta de agua fría, él recordó donde estaban, quienes eran y lo que estaban haciendo. Terminó con el beso suavemente para no asustarla o hacerle creer que la rechazaba. Ella se separó y abrió los ojos. Parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de salir de su estupor. No comprendía el tipo de sentimientos encontrados que tenía.

-Gracias, -susurró antes de bajar la mirada y soltar su cuello.

-Nunca te voy a rechazar Ness, eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Sin decir más se fueron a dormir. La verdad es que ambos estaban confundidos. Jacob no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sentido. Había olvidado que eran Nessie y Jacob, 16 años de diferencia, la conocía desde los 4 años. Para él en ese momento eran solo una mujer y un hombre.

Nessie no esperaba sentir por Jacob algo tan intenso. Su estómago se hizo un nudo, su piel anhelaba la de él. Le habían explicado lo que era el deseo, lo poderoso que era. Pero no esperaba sentirlo por su tutor, 16 años mayor que ella y quien la había visto desde niña.

Por alguna razón sintió que las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese beso.


	4. Algo más

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! :D**

Las cosas sí cambiaron entre ellos.

Por un lado Jacob cambió su perspectiva sobre ella. Ya no la veía como la pequeña niña que cuidaba cuando tenía 4 años. Ni siquiera la adolescente de 13 años que tenía crisis. Ahora la veía como la joven hermosa, inteligente y fuerte que era.

Dormir en la misma cama era una especie de suplicio. Podía sentir su cuerpo y cada curva. Se despertaba sudando, luchando por la idea de acercarla y abrazarla. Quizá había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo con alguien, el problema era que no tenía tiempo entre Nessie y su trabajo.

Aun así sintió que si quisiera estar con otra no podría. Su mente tenía tan presente cada parte de su cuerpo cuando la besó. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ah, sí, ella le dijo que no debía rechazarla y él nunca lo haría.

Suspiró después de tres noches de no dormir. La miró en la oscuridad y seguía sin comprender como podía ser posible que las cosas cambiaran tan radicalmente. Prefirió bajar por una taza de café, se dio una ducha y el tiempo no pasaba. Quizá si durmiera en otra cama. Decidió probar recostarse en la cama del cuarto de Nessie. Aunque no durmiera ahí, es donde tenía su ropa y sus pertenencias.

Se recostó y el perfume de ella fue tranquilizador. La habitación entera olía a su discreto perfume. Durmió profundamente.

Nessie se despertó algo desconcertada al ver que Jacob no estaba a su lado. Las emociones que sentía después de ese beso eran tan revueltas como sus hormonas. Era extraño que ningún joven llamara su atención, pero que su tutor, 16 años mayor que ella y extremadamente guapo, sí.

Cuando bajó Jacob ya estaba listo. Tenía ojeras y se veía cansado. Quizá hubiera salido de noche a trabajar y ella no se dio cuenta.

-¿Mala noche? –le dijo observándolo.

-No tienes idea.

-¿Fuiste a trabajar anoche? –dijo sorprendida por no haberse dado cuenta.

-No, solo tengo… insomnio.

-Ah, deberías consultar con un médico.

-Y quizá tú no deberías usar la ropa tan ajustada, -Jacob se sorprendió de sus palabras. La miró pero ella solo sonreía. –Lo siento, no sé en qué estoy pensando.

-Tengo algo que confesarte, -le dijo acercándose. –Desde que nos besamos tengo más confianza en mí misma. Creo que al fin veo lo que me dijiste, soy bonita y los hombres me ven, solo que antes no lo notaba. Hay un chico en mi clase que creo que me gusta.

Jacob sintió una oleada de celos tan fuerte que la impresión lo dejó sin palabras. ¿Celoso? ¿De un chico de 17 años? Parpadeó repetidas veces y respiró hondo.

-Vaya, genial. Solo cuídate mucho Ness, nunca sabes qué tipo de jóvenes son y qué intenciones tienen.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.

-¿Entonces he quedado descardado del baile? –dijo sonriendo de lado. Nessie se quedó sin aliento en parte por esa observación y en parte por lo guapo que era. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. Sentirse atraída por su tutor era malo, o eso creía ella.

-No, puedes ir. Aun no me invita. Además, mis amigas quieren conocerte.

-Genial, ¿son lindas? –dijo bromeando.

-¡Jacob! Podrían ser tus hijas.

-A menos que dejara embarazada a mi novia a los 16 años, lo dudo.

-¿Por qué no te has casado Jake? –le dijo seria. No estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-No necesito a otra mujer para vivir, pero quizá cuando te marches y me dejes aquí abandonado la necesite, -Nessie asintió pero en su pecho se formó un nudo. No quería compartir a Jacob. Pero el problema es que no era suyo. -¿Cómo se llama este chico?

-No lo conoces, se llama Andrew Hudson. Es de mi edad y realmente guapo, -para Nessie fue difícil decir eso, pues era como una clase de indirecta hacia él. No porque quisiera lastimarlo, solo que pensaba que no podría haber nada entre ellos. Jacob se quedó callado. –Bueno, me marcho porque se me hace tarde. Cuídate Jake, -besó su frente y se marchó.

El día de la graduación llegó. Jacob se vistió con pantalones formales y saco. Invitó al resto de su manada, o compañeros de trabajo, para que hicieran escándalo y animaran a Nessie. No tenía familia, pero sí muchas personas que la amaban.

Pasó con la toga negra y su rostro maquillado. Su cabello lo había peinado en ondas y para Jacob no hubo mujer más hermosa. Se reprendió mentalmente y siguió aclamando su nombre y aplaudiendo. Nessie se sonrojó totalmente y rió.

Cuando acabó todo se hizo una especie de marea entre la gente. Todos gritaban y buscaban a los suyos. Pero Jacob y su manada eran grandes hombres fuertes y pudieron llegar hasta Nessie fácilmente. O ella los encontró a ellos. Todos y cada uno la abrazaron y le dieron una flor. Jacob fue el último, le entregó un ramo de orquídeas, sus favoritas, y después la abrazó.

-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, Ness. Tus papás también lo estarían, -besó su mejilla, pero por solo un momento consideró volver a besarla en los labios.

-Gracias por todo Jake, tú lo hiciste posible.

-Yo solo aporté mi casa, -bromeó.

Las amigas y amigos de Ness llegaron y se felicitaron. Jake decidió llevarla a cenar con sus compañeros de trabajo, los cuales comían como desesperados mientras que Nessie apenas tocaba su plato. Rió todo el tiempo por las ocurrencias que decían.

Dejó a todos en la estación y después acompañó a Nessie al baile como prometió. Al bajarse del auto fue a abrirle la puerta.

-¿Lista? –le preguntó extendiendo el brazo.

-Claro, -tomó su mano y entraron juntos al gran salón de fiestas rentado especialmente para esa ocasión. Estaba todo abarrotado de jóvenes bailando. Jake sonrió al recordar algo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-En una ocasión fui la pareja de baile de tu madre. Espero que no bailes tan mal como ella. –Nessie sonrió tristemente y negó.

-Soy buena bailarina.

Bailaron una canción movida y Jacob demostró ser un excelente bailarín, a pesar de no haberlo hecho hace años. Un joven de cabello rubio y de piel pálida se acercó.

-Buenas noches señor, mi nombre es Andrew Hudson, quería saber si me permitiría una pieza con su hija.

-No soy su hija, te lo he dicho muchas veces, es mi tutor, -le dijo Nessie sonriendo. Se acercó al joven y le sonrió a Jacob. –Si quieres puedes tomar algo, o invitar a alguien.

-Claro, no te preocupes, diviértete, -Jacob estaba hirviendo de los celos. Pero a pesar de eso le sonrió y la vio marchar. No la perdió de vista.

-Hola, -Jacob se giró y vio a una joven realmente linda de cabello negro y largo. Sus ojos de un profundo verde.

-Hola.

-Soy Angie, amiga de Nessie. ¿Te gustaría bailar?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –la chica le sonrió y Jacob tomó sus manos. Una canción lenta comenzó en ese momento. Se encogió de hombros y la acercó.

Platicaron y rieron por un rato. Jacob recordó a Nessie y la buscó discretamente con la mirada.

Nessie intentaba escuchar lo que Andrew decía, pero era algo difícil. Vio que Angie se había acercado a Jacob y ahora bailaban pegados. No era de su incumbencia, pero el monstruo verde de los celos la acechaba. Estaba recargada sobre el hombro de Andrew y viendo a Jacob hablar y reír con su amiga.

-¿Nessie?

-¿Ah? –dijo levantando la vista. –Lo siento Andrew, estoy algo distraída.

-Te preguntaba si… si quisieras ser mi novia, -susurró tímidamente. Nessie le gustaba mucho, a pesar de todos los rumores que se expandían sobre ella. Era hermosa, inteligente y no se dejaba influenciar por sus amigas.

Nessie lo miró con grandes ojos. ¿Su novia? Es lo que había estado considerando desde hacía algunos días. Irían a la misma universidad y podrían seguir juntos después de la preparatoria. Aun así era algo atemorizante. Nunca había tenido un novio antes.

-Sí, -susurró quedamente.

Jacob los miró entonces y vio la cara de susto de Nessie y como el otro chico se inclinaba sobre ella. Una ola irresistible de celos lo invadió soltó a la chica entre sus brazos. Se dirigió hasta ellos y tomó el cuello de la camisa de Andrew. Lo jaló antes de que pudiera tocar a Nessie.

Lo golpeó en la cara y lo dejó tirado. La música se detuvo, todos se quedaron mirando la escena.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa! –escuchó el grito de Nessie. La miró y no parecía asustada ya, parecía muy, muy enojada. Y no precisamente con Andrew.

-Creí que…

-¡Iba a besarme! Es mi… ¡mi novio!

-No me lo dijiste, yo vi tu rostro y creí que…

-¡No tenías derecho, Jacob Black! Iba a besarme y hubiera sido correcto, no como cuando tú y yo nos besamos. Con él me siento bien, contigo no. Lo que hicimos fue retorcido. ¡Eres tan viejo! Tienes casi el doble de mi edad.

Andrew se puso de pie y miró a Nessie. De pronto Nessie sintió lo que había dicho. Miró alrededor y todos los observaban. Pero lo peor fue mirar a Jacob. Él parecía herido, como si lo hubiera bofeteado.

-Yo… yo no quise decir…

-No importa Nessie, todos entendimos. No te preocupes más, te protegeremos, -Nessie no comprendió lo que decía Andrew. De pronto la sacaron de ahí y ella no supo qué sucedía con Jacob.

-¿A dónde me llevan?

-No te asustes, te llevaremos a tu casa. ¿Podrás soportar estar con tu tutor por una semana más? Recuerda que nos vamos, prepara todas tus cosas y evita hablar con él. Si quieres estaré contigo.

La semana se le pasó como un borrón. No sabía bien lo que ocurría. No había visto a Jacob en todos esos días y quería disculparse, pero a la vez sabía que tenía razón. Andrew no se separaba de ella.

El día en que tenía que tomar el avión para Phoenix llegó, estaba en el enorme aeropuerto de Las Vegas. Andrew fue con ella y le ayudó con las maletas. No vio a Jake por ninguna parte. Quizá estaba muy molesto con ella.

-No te preocupes, Ness, todo estará bien. No volverás a verlo.

-Pero…

-Yo comprendo lo que sucedió. No te asustes, -la abrazó y besó su frente.

Ella sonrió un poco. Pero aun así sentía un vacío en el pecho. ¿Dónde estaba él? De pronto vio a Seth, el más joven de los policías que trabajaban con él.

-¡Seth! –gritó extendiendo los brazos. Llegó hasta ella y le sonrió a medias. Parecía triste.

-Hey Ness, ya toda una universitaria ¿no? Aun recuerdo a la pequeña niña que derretía el caparazón del oficial Black. –los ojos de Nessie se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿No venía con él? –Vine a traerte esto, -extendió su mano y Nessie vio un pequeño collar de oro. Tenía un lobo de madera tallado a mano. –Él hizo esto para tu madre, hace muchos años. Dijo que sería el regalo perfecto para cuando fueras a la universidad. Que lo recordaras, porque él siempre lo hará. Siempre estarás en su corazón.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no viene?

-Él está….

-¡Nessie! Ya nos toca abordar el avión, -dijo Andrew, llegó corriendo y tomó su brazo. –Se nos hace tarde.

Ella se sintió desesperada. Abrazó rápidamente a Seth. –Dile que también lo quiero y que nunca podría olvidarlo.

Seth asintió y la alentó a continuar. Se perdió de vista y entonces Seth regresó al lado de su amigo, en la estación de policía.


	5. Amante

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, no tardé tanto para no dejarlas con la incertidumbre. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. La historia está por acabar. **

**Estuve pensando en una continuación. Nessie es joven y va a la universidad con muchos jóvenes guapos, ¿podrá su amor prevalecer? Pero es solo una idea, no prometo nada jeje.**

Nessie llevaba cuatro meses en la universidad. Su vida era un remolino, entre clases, fiestas y clubes sociales. No le dejaban ni un momento libre.

No había hablado con Jacob desde la noche del baile. Andrew seguía a su lado y la cuidaba como a una muñeca de porcelana. Cuando intentaba hablar de Jake con él, siempre le cambiaba de tema. No entendía por qué.

Por suerte ese día lo tuvo libre. Andrew pasaría por ella en media hora. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de Jake. Nadie contestó. Pensó en llamar a la oficina de policía pero decidió no hacerlo. Quizá estaría ocupado. No es como si él hubiera intentado llamarla tampoco.

Tal vez lo había ofendido mucho.

Andrew llegó y tomó la mano de Nessie. Decidieron ir a festejar su cuarto mes de novios a un restaurant. Él notó lo triste que estaba Nessie.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-No, es solo que no he sabido nada de Jacob en todos estos meses.

-Seguro que ya lo metieron tras las rejas, no te preocupes. Dijeron que no testificarías contra él por todo lo que ya te había ocurrido anteriormente.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella confundida.

-Sí, la policía lo dijo después de que te quedaras dormida, cuando te llevé a tu casa. El caso era bastante obvio, con que sacaran una pequeña evidencia lo meterían tras las rejas.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-De tu tutor, de que abusaba de ti. Iban a investigar y a interrogarlo a él. Lo último que escuché es que le hablaron a una de sus ex -novias y testificó a tu favor. Ella siempre supo que había algo raro en Jacob.

-Pero… no entiendo. ¿Por qué acusarían a Jacob de abusar de mí?

Entonces lo entendió. Las palabras que había dicho sonaron como si él la hubiera obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Algo más que un simple beso.

Se tapó el rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Tuvo que haberlo sabido desde hacía tiempo. Jacob era todo para ella. Aun cuando quisiera negarlo, o creer que está mal, ella lo amaba.

Recordó todas esas veces cuando la hizo reír, cuando limpió sus lágrimas. Como la consolaba y le recordaba lo hermosa que era ella.

Nessie le había pedido de favor que le diera un beso, que no la rechazara por su bien psicológico. Pero ahora ella le dio la espalda.

Era por eso que no la había visitado, no la había llamado, ni siquiera había ido al aeropuerto. ¿Pero en verdad estaba en la cárcel?

-No te preocupes Ness, no volverá a lastimarte. Yo te protegeré.

-No lo entiendes, él nunca me puso un dedo encima. Yo me refería a un beso, un beso que yo le pedí, -su voz era histérica. No podía imaginar a ese hermoso y fuerte hombre pudriéndose en la cárcel. -¡Jacob jamás me dañaría! Es el único que me cuidó desde pequeña.

-El doctor dijo que quizá pasaría esto, que tendrías problemas para ver la verdad. Por suerte ya todo está arreglado. No sé donde esté, pero seguro que lo han detenido.

-¡No! ¡NO! Él no lo merece. Por Dios, -salió corriendo del restaurant siendo perseguida por Andrew. Tomó un taxi y le dijo que la llevara de inmediato al aeropuerto.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Pensaba amargamente. Todo por su culpa. Seguro que él creía que lo odiaba.

Recordó su rostro, el rostro que tanto amaba. Dolido, ella lo había lastimado como nadie. ¿Qué pasaba si él no negaba nada? Su condena sería peor, no tendría oportunidad de salir. Se dejaría morir en la cárcel solo por algo que ella hizo y dijo.

Lloró todo el camino al aeropuerto, en el avión y camino a su casa. Se bajó y muchos recuerdos la inundaron. Cuatro mese habían pasado y la casa parecía vieja y abandonada. Tocó pero nadie contestó.

-No vive nadie aquí desde hace tres meses muchacha.

-¿Sabe dónde está el joven…

-¿El pedófilo?

-Él no es ningún…

-Sí que lo es, salió en los periódicos.

Nessie se sintió más mal. Tomó un taxi y fue a la estación de policía. Eran las dos de la mañana. Solo había un policía en turno para atender a las llamadas. En cuanto lo vio se sintió aliviada.

-¡Seth! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. El joven frunció el ceño al observarla.

-¿Nessie? ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No, no. ¿Dónde está Jacob? –dijo llegando a su lado.

-Escucha Ness, no creo que sea muy conveniente que lo sepas.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Yo no sabía nada de que lo acusaron de violación.

-¿No lo sabías? Pero te citaron textualmente en el juicio. Era como si lo hubieras dicho.

-¡NO! Yo solo me refería a un beso, el cual yo le pedí.

-Fue horrible, lo acusaron y Jacob se veía tan… tan mal. Era como si no le importara que lo condenaran. La policía lo llevó después del baile, lo retuvieron toda la noche y él no dijo nada. Lo interrogaron policías del equipo sur, porque si era alguno de nosotros habría conflicto de intereses. Jacob dijo que nada había pasado.

-Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué hice? –dijo sentándose y comenzando a llorar. -¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Lo metieron en la cárcel?

-No, no hubo pruebas suficientes. Pero por un tiempo el caso salió en los periódicos. Ya sabes cómo es la gente, lo acusaban de pedófilo en las calles. Lo corrieron del edificio donde vivía. –Nessie lloró con más fuerza. Todo era su culpa.

-¿Por qué no me hablaron, me preguntaron?

-Dijeron que después de la experiencia de la niñez no sería conveniente. Dijeron que podías desarrollar un trauma o algo así.

-Seth, dime donde está.

-Él no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Solo su equipo lo sabe.

-Por favor, quiero que sepa cuanto lo siento.

-Él creía que… que de verdad creías esas mentiras. Cuando lo acusaste en el baile creyó que irías y lo defenderías. Pero cuando supo que te ibas fue como si se rindiera. Me pidió que te llevara ese collar. Estaba llorando Ness, me dijo que… que esperaba que pudieras perdonarlo algún día. Nunca había visto al jefe llorar.

-¡Lo siento tanto! No era mi intención dar a entender eso. Yo lo amo tanto.

-Seguro que él también.

-Seth, por favor dime donde está.

Él la miró inseguro, pero al ver todo por lo que había pasado Jake, decidió que merecía algo bueno en su vida. Suspiró y asintió.

Jacob llevaba tres meses en esa casa. Había perdido peso y sus noches no eran tan pacíficas. Sentía como si tuviera 43 en lugar de 33. Las palabras de Nessie se repetían en su cabeza constantemente. A veces, en sus sueños la veía como cuando la encontró a sus 4 años, desolada, asustada. Asustada de él.

Tomó el control remoto y pasó los canales sin ver nada bueno. Se quedó dormido al poco tiempo. El sonido de la puerta lo despertó.

Se estiró y fue a abrir la puerta. Parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Nessie? –susurró muy bajo, como si el sonido de su voz pudiera hacer desaparecer a aquella ilusión.

-Oh Jacob, -dijo llorando. Arrojó los brazos a su cuello y lloró. Jake quería abrazarla, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido sentía como si aun lo observaran y le estuvieran poniendo una prueba.

Pero entonces Nessie lo besó. Él la separó y la apartó de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Es acaso una prueba?

-No, no. Yo lo siento tanto. Nunca quise acusarte, no me di cuenta de lo que di a entender. Intentaba negar lo que sentía por ti, creía que estaba mal. Ahora sé que no hay nada de malo en amarte. Porque es así Jacob, te amo.

-Nessie, no deberías estar aquí, -el dolor en sus ojos era evidente. Nessie aguantó las lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte y darle a entender que no pensaba mal de él.

-No lo sabía, no sabía que estabas siendo acusado. Andrew… -a la mención del nombre Jacob se retrajo. –no me enteré hasta después.

-Deberías irte.

-¡NO! ¡Escúchame!

-Reneesme, por favor, -ella se quedó congelada al escuchar su nombre completo.

-No me odies Jacob, no me rechaces, -dijo mirándolo. Él agachó su mirada.

-Nunca lo haría, lo sabes. Te lo dije cuando…

-Cuando me besaste, lo sé.

-Escucha, debiste decirme que sentías que estaba mal. No lo supe, yo quizá interpreté mal o algo. No debí hacerlo.

-No, no Jake. Intentaba negar lo maravilloso que había sido. Mis sentimientos por ti, mi perspectiva sobre ti, cambiaron.

Se acercó de nuevo y esta vez él no la alejó. Lo abrazó primero, después lo besó. Su beso fue subiendo hasta convertirse en uno desesperado y lleno de deseo. Ese tiempo que habían estado separados les sirvió para que el deseo mutuo se incrementara. Así como el amor también.

Nessie quitó la camisa de Jacob y acarició su pecho. Notó que estaba más delgado, pero ella se encargaría de hacer que recuperara su cuerpo y su forma. Él puso las manos en su cintura y comenzó a acariciarla. Pasó por el contorno de sus pechos y ella gimió.

-Te amo tanto, Ness, -dijo Jacob besando su cuello.

-Lo sé, yo también Jacob.

Siguieron tocándose y besándose hasta llegar a la habitación. La ropa voló y las caricias aumentaron. Sus besos no solo eran en el cuello o en los labios. Jacob adoró su cuerpo, recorriéndolo por cada rincón. Conociéndola.

-Siempre fuiste tú Jacob, siempre serás tú, -dijo entre beso. –Te elegí a ti.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa, -besó sus ojos y después continuaron explorándose mutuamente hasta completar el acto.

Se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro y por primera vez en muchos meses, Jacob logró dormir.


	6. ¿Felices para siempre?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ya es el final, espero que les guste y los deje pensando jeje.**

Nessie se aferraba de a Jake como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Dos meses, dos increíbles y maravillosos meses habían pasado desde que fue a buscarlo a casa de su padre, en La Push.

Se habían confesado tantas cosas, lágrimas fueron derramadas y palabras de perdón y amor fueron expresadas.

Incluso pasaron por un susto de muerte cuando se dieron cuenta de que no habían utilizado nada la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Pero por fortuna a la semana supieron que no había peligro.

Pero ahora su pequeña burbuja de felicidad sería reventada. Nessie se marchaba de nuevo a la universidad para continuar estudiando. Regresaría hasta dentro de seis meses y a ambos les parecía insoportable la idea.

-No quiero marcharme, por favor, déjame quedarme, -rogaba Nessie por milésima vez.

-Ya te lo he dicho preciosa, tienes que terminar. ¿Qué dirían tus padres si te dejo salirte de la universidad?

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no quiero dejarte con todas esas bellezas morenas que hay en La Push. No creas que no noté como te echaban el ojo. Además me miraban con envidia, por tenerte.

Jacob soltó una carcajada desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Hizo vibrar a Nessie, ya que la tenía abrazada aun.

-Te miraban con envidia porque eres la mujer más bella del mundo y me miraban a mí porque me veo mayor que tú.

-No empecemos de nuevo Jake, -dijo mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Besó sus labios rápidamente.

-Lo siento, cariño.

-Avión con destino a Phoenix.

-Ahí está tu avión, -dijo Jacob poniéndose serio. No quería decirlo, pero a él sí que le preocupaba el hecho de que en la universidad estuviera lleno de chicos jóvenes y guapos.

Nessie notó su silencio y tocó su rostro.

-Estaremos juntos para siempre Jake, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¿Sabes? Tu madre solía decir que Edward leía mentes, y empiezo a pensar que sacaste eso de él.

-Eres expresivo, sé leer tus expresiones mejor que las de nadie. Las he estudiado desde que tengo cuatro años Jake. Y te repito, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Te quiero pequeña, -le dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mientras no estoy?

-Pensé en buscar trabajo donde antes estaba tu abuelo. Desde que murió dijeron que no hubo nadie mejor que él.

-Recuerdo muy vagamente su rostro.

-Él fue quien me inspiró a entrar a la policía, si no fuera por eso probablemente estaría aun en casa de mi padre holgazaneando, o peor aún, metido en algún lío gordo.

-Y si no fuera por él no me habrías rescatado, ni conocido.

-No te hubieran secuestrado, en cuanto te vi supe que te quería. No de la misma forma que ahora, -dijo sonriendo y pasando la mano por su espalda. –Pero igual te quise desde pequeña. Ahora imagina si te hubiera visto de bebé. Te hubiera protegido con mi vida. No me hubiera separado de tu madre, para protegerlas a ambas.

Lo abrazó fuertemente cuando dieron el último llamado del avión.

-Te extrañaré mucho Jake, -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Jacob las limpió con sus pulgares y la besó.

-Yo también te extrañaré, mi niña.

-¿Esperarás por mí? –le preguntó. Jacob sonrió irónicamente. Él sentía la necesidad de preguntarle si volvería a él.

-Claro que sí mi vida, aquí estaré para ti. Además nos comunicaremos, ¿no es cierto? El correo electrónico es muy bueno en casos de larga distancia. Tú concéntrate en tus estudios y olvídate momentáneamente de mí.

-Oh, Jake. ¿Cómo me pides eso?

-Te prometo que aquí estaré, que aquí me quedaré y seguiré esperando hasta que me digas que me detenga.

-Entonces nunca lo haré, te querré conmigo siempre. Solo serán unos años y estaremos juntos para siempre, no volveré a irme. Yo te prometo… -Jake puso el dedo en sus labios.

-No prometas pequeña, eres joven para saber lo que realmente quieres. En tres años pueden pasar muchas cosas, -Nessie frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, pero volvieron a llamar su vuelo. Jacob la besó suavemente y después la giró para que fuera a subirse al avión.

Nessie sintió que algo estaba por cambiar de nuevo, como cuando se besaron por primera vez. Solo que no sabía qué, o si era bueno o malo. Solo lo sentía en su interior. Y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que fuera algo bueno para ellos.

Jacob la miró irse y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. De alguna manera sabía que su cuento de hadas estaba por acabar. Esos dos meses de gracias es todo lo que la vida le concedería.

-Que tengas una excelente vida, Nessie, mi niña.

**So... ¿Qué opinan?**


End file.
